This invention relates generally to shock and isolation systems for shock sensitive articles and, more specifically, to shock and isolation system for disk drives that both support the disk drive and isolate the disk drive from external shock and vibration forces.
None.
None.
None
One of the difficulties with sensitive equipment such as computer disk drives is the need to provide effective isolation mounts that damp out shock and vibration forces to the disk drive yet allow the disk drive to be removed for servicing. Unfortunately, computer systems and disk drives need to mounted in areas that are subject to shock and vibration. The present invention allows one to mount a shock sensitive article such as a disk drive to effectively damp out vibrations and shocks thereto by circumferentially positioning a set of elastomers around a multi-faced member so that regardless of the orientation of the shock and vibration forces substantially all the elastomers are in a shear mode to thereby effectively damp out damaging shock or vibration forces.
A shock and vibration isolation system for an article comprising a set of elastomers circumferentially positioned in a shear mode around a member carried by the article to simultaneously support the article and to isolate the article from shock and vibration by dissipation of energy through an internal shear action within the set of elastomers.